


A Magic Mess

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Creepy Fluff, Episode 1x05, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, What-If, a royal mess, cedfia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: This story takes place in the episode 1x05: A royal mess. Cedric hits the amulet with his petuzi spell this time.





	A Magic Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction in english so I don't know if you will be able to understand a thing. I hope you do, though!

"Mister Ceedric, we need your help!" Princess Sofia exclaimed as she burst in the sorcerer's workshop with her brother. Without bothering to call first, of course.

"Oh, do you?" the sorcerer replied in a bored tone.

"I broke the new stained glass window in the Throne Room." James confessed.

"Can you use your magic to help put it back together?" the girl asked, hopeful.

"Oh, yes, I could. If I didn't have a thousand more important things to do!" he sharply responded.

"You have a thousand things to do?" the prince asked, surprised.

Cedric turned to look at him, the kid was a fool, there was no doubt about it. Then he looked at Sofia, who was looking at him with puppy eyes as her powerful amulet shined, hanging on her precious neck. He would have liked to claim that at that moment he was only attracted by the jewel, but then he would have lied.

Coming to think of it, that could be a good opportunity for him to get the Amulet of Avalor at last. He just needed a little time to prepare a plan.

"But ... I suppose I could make a little time for youuu ..." he crooned in a high pitched tone.

"Really? Oh, that's great!" James huffed in relief.

"Thank you so much, Mister Ceedric" Sofia said sincerely.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Oh, it's no trouble at all. Now I have a potion to brew, so run along and I'll meet you in the Throne Room."

The moment the children left the room and closed the door, the sorcerer and his raven burst into laughter wickedly.

…

Cedric stirred the potion with his wand before pulling it from the cauldron while his raven watched closely.

"Voila! Now, Wormy, watch what happens when I point my wand at something."

The sorcerer waved his wand at a glass flask on his cabinet while pronouncing the spell.

" _PETUZI!"_ The flask levitated immediately towards him and he took it in the air "It gets pulled right into my hands!"

Then he tried the spell a few more times with other small objects of the room and it worked every time. He only had problems when he tried it with the bookshelf, because it was bigger than him, so it was him who ended up being pulled towards it.

"Lucky for me, Sofia's amulet is nice and small! And once I have the Amulet of Avalor, I can use its magic to take over the kingdom. Finally!"

Both he and the raven cackled maliciously again.

Proud of himself for having devised such an ingenious evil plan, Cedric descended the steps of his tower in good mood and made his way to the Throne Room. When he arrived, the children were waiting impatiently for him.

"Hello children! Your faithful sorcerer has arrived!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, good!" Sofia exclaimed when she saw him.

Cedric went towards the window and checked with a smirk the disastrous hole James had caused. Somehow he was glad that what he had destroyed was the face of Princess Amber and not Sofia's.

"Oh, that is one broken window all right." he said, pointing to the glass.

"So can you fix it?" James asked.

"Of course! I have a spell right here." He opened his spell book for a brief moment and closed it before the prince could read anything on the page.

"We knew you could help!" Sofia said.

"Right. Now I'll need you two to stand in front of the window." The sorcerer made them move backwards and positioned them with their backs in front of the glass before placing himself six feet of distance away in front of them.

"Why?" the princess asked.

"You'll see, you'll see! Hehe ... Now just stand perfectly still, do not move an amulet- I mean, a muscle."

Cedric made a complete spin and pointing the amulet with his wand he pronounced the attraction spell.

" _PETUZI!"_

What happened then was not exactly what Cedric had planned.

Though he was able to hit the small amulet with the spell, the effect of that was that the princess began to levitate in the air just before being quickly pulled towards the sorcerer.

Cedric didn't have time to think over moving away and the girl collided with him so hard that they both fell backwards and slid on the slippery floor of the Throne Room until they collided with the opposite wall.

When the sorcerer opened his eyes he found himself sitting on the floor with the princess straddling on him and her lips pressed to his'.

Cedric shrieked against her mouth and Sofia opened her eyes and quickly separated her face from his, looking at him dazedly.

"Mister Ceedric..." she began apologetically, but she couldn't come up with anything to say.

He was even more astonished than she was. What did just happen? Why was Sofia sitting on him? Did they just kiss? Was that a kiss?

"Poseidon's Pumpkins ..." was the most elaborate he could say at that moment.

Then the girl gave him a shy look and a smile with bright red cheeks that caused him a drowned cry and the closest thing to a heart attack that he had experimented.

Neither of them broke eye contact until they heard James's footsteps running towards them and Cedric immediately pulled her out of his lap so the boy would not see them in that position.

"What happened?" the prince asked, worried.

"Eh... a miscalculation, apparently... Yes. I misjudged the ... trajectory." The sorcerer said, looking slyly at the princess.

"Maybe we could... try again" Sofia suggested timidly as she stood up "I'm sure Mr. Ceedric will manage to fix the window now. Or... after several attempts, who knows? We can try more times if it's needed. Many more times!"

Cedric felt his heart beating wildly.

"What are you saying, Sofia?" James asked, confused "We do not know how much time we got until Mom and Dad come back, Amber can't entertain them forever. We must hurry." he urged.

"Yes. Yes, you're right" she admitted at once "We must hurry" she said, offering to help the sorcerer to stand up.

Cedric returned to his position in front of the window, the wand was in his hand, but his mind was in another place and time. Specifically on the floor, just a couple of minutes ago, with Sofia sitting on his crotch kissing him. He didn't think he would be able to forget that scene for the rest of his life.

He swallowed nervously and breathed to pronounce the correct spell to fix a stained glass, but then the princess interrupted him.

"Mister Ceedric... Don't we have to stand in front of the window again?" She asked, poorly feigning indifference.

The sorcerer gaped at her for a moment, and then he cleared his throat.

"Yes... I almost forgot it. Princess, if you please..."

The girl almost ran to stand in front of him, biting her lip with enthusiastic nervousness.

It was a bad idea. A terrible idea. If the King and Queen entered the Throne Room at that instant he was dead man. The cleverest thing was to fix the goddamn glass and pop out of there as soon as possible.

And that's what he would do.

And he would not never ever think again about what just happened.

Nor that mouth.

Nor the taste of those lips.

Neither even in that small, thin body of hers, hugging his' perfectly as if that were the place where she should always be. Where he could smell her and feel her and have her and NEVER, EVER, NOBODY WOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM HIM!

 _" **PETUZI!** " _He exclaimed, pointing his wand directly at the princess.


End file.
